The Integrative Tumor Epidemiology Branch (ITEB) employs molecular pathology, somatic and germline genomics, and epidemiology to identify environmental and germline risk factors for cancer.Research MissionThe mission of ITEB is to advance understanding of cancer etiology and progression through integrative analyses of environmental and germline risk factors with comprehensive data on histological and molecular profiling of tumors and their precursors, including somatic genomic analyses. The branch also develops methods to support this cutting-edge research.